


How to make grilled cheese

by brown_eyed_fallen_angel



Series: Destiel love drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Cas cant cook, Dean is a Good Cook, Destiel - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making grilled cheese, Mild Sexual Content, Misunderstandings, Roommates, Sandwiches, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 00:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brown_eyed_fallen_angel/pseuds/brown_eyed_fallen_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't really talk to people, I can't dribble a basketball, I can't catch a football, I can't draw well, I can't sing well, I can't cook, like at all." </p><p>"Aw c'mon Cas, everyone can cook at least a little bit." </p><p>"No I can't. I can't even make grilled cheese." </p><p>"Whoa whoa whoa what? You can't make grilled cheese?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to make grilled cheese

When Dean moved into the dorms he thought that it would be fun. He imagined getting a nice roommate who wouldn't care if Dean left his clothes lying around. His roommate would be just as messy and they would be instant friends who would party all semester. It was gonna be great. Until it wasn't. 

Castiel was the last thing Dean expected or wanted. He was clean, organized, quiet, introverted, and bossy. Everything that Dean was not, and it drove Dean crazy. They fought like an old married couple. 

Once when Dean left a sock on the floor Castiel had demanded he pick it up. When Dean refused Castiel went to the head RA and filed a complaint. The head RA then punished Dean giving him a weeks worth of bathroom duty. 

Dean hated Castiel. 

So to get his revenge Dean and his friend Benny duct taped Castiel to his bed while he was sleeping. Dean stayed with Benny that night and didn't get back to the dorm until well past midnight to find a very angry Castiel still taped to his bed and about to burst. 

Thus the glorious rivalry between the two boys was born. Castiel would tick Dean off by being bossy and rude and Dean would get back at him. It was like that for the whole semester. Then Thanksgiving break arrived. 

Dean was packing his bags planning on going home but Castiel was sitting on his bed reading a book. 

"Shouldn't you be packing?" Dean asked Castiel. Castiel peeked over the top of his book, "Its none of your business." Dean shrugged, "Just thought I'd ask."

It was silent again after that. Dean packing his bags and Castiel reading his book. But Dean was nothing if not curious. 

"So...are you gonna pack?" Castiel set his book down on his lap, "Why does it matter to you? You and I have not gotten along the entire time we've been here. So why does this even matter to you?" Dean huffed, "Sorry I even asked." Castiel picked his book back up and the silence returned.

Once Dean was finished packing he looked at Castiel, "You're not going home for thanksgiving are you?" Castiel sighed and set his book back down, "If you have to know, no. My family and I aren't exactly on speaking terms so I am not welcome at home for the holidays." Dean looked at his hands, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so nosy. I'm just too curious for my own good." 

"Doesn't matter," Castiel picked his book back up and continued to read. Dean picked up his suitcase and set it down on his bed, "Do you want to come with me? I mean I know we haven't always got along but...nobody should have to spend the holidays alone." 

"Thank you for the offer but, I will be fine." Castiel seemed to smile a little bit it was gone before it was really there. Dean picked his suitcase up and went down to his car. He set the suitcase in the trunk, finally ready to leave. 

He started the engine to let his baby warm up a little. He glanced up at his dorm and saw Castiel standing at the window. He couldn't really see Castiel's face from where he was but it looked like he was sad. Dean looked at his phone, then back up to the window. 

"Damn it!" Dean picked up his phone and called his mom. 

"Dean? What is it? Is everything alright?" Dean sighed, "Yeah, its just...Mom I'm not gonna make it home." Mary gasped, "Why? Is everything alright?" Dean looked up at the window, "Yeah its just, my roommate doesn't have anywhere to go and I don't want him to spend the holidays alone. So I'm gonna stay with him. Sorry mom." 

"Dean," He could hear his mother's smile through the phone, "I'm proud of you. I hope you two have fun. Call me everyday alright?" Dean chuckled, "Yes ma'am. Thanks mom." 

"Be good to him Dean. I'll talk to you tomorrow." 

"Bye mom." Dean hung up and shut baby off. Dean got out, grabbed his suitcase, and went back up to the dorm room. When he walked through the door Castiel quickly turned towards the wall, "Why are you back?" 

"Eh, something came up. I'm not going home." Dean heard Castiel sniffle but didn't comment on it, "So you're stuck with me for the holidays." Castiel made a sound between a snicker and a sob, "How unfortunate for me." 

"I'm gonna make it hell Cas." Dean started to unpack his suitcase. Castiel wiped his nose then softly said, "Cas?" Dean shrugged, "Yeah Castiel is kinda a mouthful. Cas is easier. If that's OK?" Dean looked at Cas, he was looking at the floor, "I've never had a nickname before." 

"Really?" Cas nodded, "I have never really had friends." Dean laughed, "I never would've guessed that." Cas wiped at his face again, "My 'people skills' are 'rusty.'" 

"Cas has anyone ever told you that you're kinda an ass?" Cas looked up at Dean, "Yes. I've also heard that I'm useless, lazy, arrogant, spoiled, and a rich prat." Dean flushed, "I didn't mean to-" 

"No its fine. I am somewhat of an 'ass'. I've just never been good at talking to people." Dean smiled, "Cas, you just gotta get out of your books. That's why you don't have any friends."

"I have friends." Dean raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Really? You have friends?" Cas huffed, "Don't sound so surprised Dean. I have friends, back home." 

"But not here?" Cas sighed, "No not here. I make people uncomfortable and there's a lot of things that I can't do by myself." Dean sat on the bed next to Cas, "Like what?" Cas shrugged, "I can't really talk to people, I can't dribble a basketball, I can't catch a football, I can't draw well, I can't sing well, I can't cook, like at all." 

"Aw c'mon Cas, everyone can cook at least a little bit." Cas shook his head, "No I can't. I can't even make grilled cheese." 

"Whoa whoa whoa what? You can't make grilled cheese?" Cas blushed and Dean thought it looked kinda cute, "No. I don't know how." Dean looked at Cas, the poor guy was so embarrassed. Dean felt bad for Cas. He wasn't welcome at home for the holidays, he really wasn't good at talking to people, and now this, poor guy can't even make a grilled cheese sandwich. 

Dean stood up and grabbed his keys, "Cas grab your coat." Cas tilted his head, his brow scrunched in confusion, "Why?" Dean smiled, "We are going to the store for bread, butter, cheese, and tomato soup. I'm gonna teach you how to make grilled cheese." 

"Dean, I appreciate the gesture but-"

"No buts Cas, if nothing else you really should know how to make grilled cheese. C'mon you can either come along willingly or I'll drag you but, you're coming with me." Cas sighed and slipped on his dirty old trench coat over his worn gray sweater, "Only because I have a certain amount of self respect, and I don't want to be dragged anywhere." Dean smiled, "Wouldn't want to ruin your image your highness." Cas frowned and followed Dean out of the dorms to Dean's car. 

"This is your car?" Dean ran a hand over the hood, "Yep she's my baby. 1967 Chevy Impala. Rebuilt her myself." Cas whistled in appreciation, "She's beautiful. You did an excellent job." 

"Yeah, now get in, its cold out." They got in the car and drove to the store in silence. Once they were parked Dean turned to Cas, "Alright we'll split up. I'll grab the cheese and the butter. You get the bread and the soup. Got it?" 

"Dean I don't even know my way around this store." Dean huffed, "Cas, they have signs above the aisles that tell you what's in them. Read the signs, find the grub, and meet me at the register OK?" Cas sighed, "OK." Dean slapped him on the shoulder, "That's the spirit! Let's go." They climbed out of the car and made their way inside. 

"Dean, what if I can't find you?" Dean snickered, "Cas if you want my number all you gotta do is ask." Cas blushed and looked at the floor, "That is not what I meant." 

"Whatever, gimme your phone." Cas held out his phone and Dean took it and smiled at Cas' lock screen, "Bees Cas? Seriously? Bees?" 

"What's wrong with bees? I happen to like them." Dean smiled, "Nothing, never mind." Dean swiped his finger across the lock screen and blushed when he saw the home screen, "Uh, not for nothing Cas but, if you wanted my picture all you had to do was ask." 

"What!" Cas' face paled and he reached for his phone, "I don't know what you're talking about!" Dean laughed, "I'm just teasing Cas. You're background is nice. You look really good in that color." Cas blushed, "Thank you Dean."

"Who's that guy that's being all handsy with you?" Dean wouldn't admit it out loud but he was kinda disappointed at the thought that Cas might already have a boyfriend. Cas groaned, "That is Balthazar, my ex-boyfriend. He was a very 'hands on' type of guy. Drove me crazy." 

"Ex-boyfriend? What happened there?" Dean opened the contacts list and put in his number under 'Hot stuff'. Cas accepted his phone from Dean, "Really? 'Hot stuff'?" Dean shrugged, "I call em as I see em." Cas laughed and changed the name, "Now you're 'assbutt'."

"Assbutt? Really?" Cas shrugged, "I call em as I see em." 

"Alright smartass go find the bread and soup. Meet me at the checkout and if you get lost, call me." Cas nodded and went down the aisle for soup while Dean went to the back of the store for butter and cheese. As he was grabbing the cheese his phone rang. He didn't recognize the number but answered it anyways.

"Ghost busters." 

"Hello Dean?" 

"Cas? Did you seriously get lost in the grocery store?" He heard Cas huff in annoyance, "No. I simply thought it would be a good idea for you to have my number. In case you get lost." Dean chuckled, "Whatever Cas. I've got my stuff are you almost done?"

"I'm waiting for you at the checkout." 

"I'm on my way." Dean hung up and quickly put Cas' number in his phone under 'Baby in a trench coat.' Dean saw Cas standing at the register, the girl behind it shamelessly flirting with him. Poor Cas looked terrified so Dean decided to go help him.

"Hey babe," Dean walked up and put an arm around Cas' waist, "You find the bread and soup?" Cas blushed, "Yes I did." Dean smirked looking at the embarrassed girl, "Awesome. I got everything else." He put the cheese and butter up with the soup and bread and pulled out his wallet.

"Oh Dean I can pay for that." Dean shook his head handing the girl his money, "Nonsense babe, you'll just pay for dinner next time." Cas blushed again and leaned into Dean. Dean smiled and squeezed Cas a little closer.

"Have a nice day." Dean smiled at the girl and grabbed their bag of groceries. Cas returned the girls well wishes and they walked out to the car together.

"Thank you for saving me from that girl in there Dean. You didn't have to do that." 

"No big deal Cas." Dean smiled at Cas which made Cas blush and look out the window. Dean turned up the radio and they listened to Journey on their way back to the dorm. 

When they finally got back inside with all their supplies Dean was overly excited. 

"Man I can't believe you don't know how to make grilled cheese. This is gonna be so awesome!" Cas cleared his throat, "Dean I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news but, we don't have anything to cook this stuff with." Dean scoffed, "Oh ye of little faith." Cas tilted his head in confusion which was quickly becoming extremely adorable to Dean. 

Dean winked and walked over to his suitcase, "I just so happen to have a miniature griddle for just such an occasion." Dean pulled the griddle out and plugged it into the wall setting it on his desk.

"I won't even ask why you have one of those." Cas walked up next to Dean with the groceries. Dean smiled and took them from Cas, "Alright so I'm gonna tell you how to do it and if you have any questions ask. So first you take the bread, put butter on all sides, put some cheese on one piece, put the other piece on top of that, and place it on the griddle. When the cheese starts to melt flip it until both sides are golden brown. Got all that?" 

"Um, I think so." Cas looked at the bread like it was going to bite him. Dean pat Cas on the shoulder, "If you need help ask alright?" Cas nodded and turned to the griddle, "I think I can do this." 

"Good, I'm gonna go call my brother. Just holler if you need help." Dean stepped outside and called Sam. 

"Dean what the hell? I thought you were coming home for thanksgiving! You were supposed to meet my girlfriend this week. Now you won't get the chance until Christmas break. And don't even get me started on Dad. He's pissed. Uncle Bobby is gonna be here and he's bringing Jody. What the hell Dean?!?"

"Well its great to hear from you too Sam. No college is great thanks for asking. Oh I'm not gonna make thanksgiving because my roommate isn't welcome at home so I'm spending the holiday with him."

"I thought you hated your roommate." 

Dean sighed, "I do but, nobody deserves to be alone on the holidays Sam. Even if they are a huge asshat." Sam groaned, "You're right. I'm sorry Dean. I just really wanted you to meet Jess." 

"And I will. At Christmas but right now I'm looking out for my roommate. He doesn't have any friends Sam. Hell he can't even make a grilled cheese sandwich!" 

"Seriously?" 

"Seriously. I'm trying to teach him how and I like to think it's going really well." Just then the smoke alarm in their room went off. Dean grimaced and Sam started laughing, "Yeah sounds like its going real well. Just make sure you call us this week alright?" 

"Yeah yeah I'll call. I gotta go Sam before my roommate burns the building down." 

"Bye Jerk."

"Later Bitch." Dean shoved his phone in his pocket and opened the door to his room. Smoke drifted into the hallway and made Dean's eyes water, "Cas? What the hell! Open the windows!" Dean shut the griddle off and opened one of the windows while Cas opened the other, "I'm sorry Dean. I told you I couldn't cook."

"Damn it Cas! I told you to come and get me if there were any problems!" Cas looked at the floor, "I thought I had it under control." Dean rubbed hand over his face, "Alright Cas what went wrong?" 

"Well I took the bread out of the bag." 

"Then what?" 

"Then I buttered it." 

"Did you butter all four sides?" Cas worried his lower lip, "uh all four sides?" 

"You didn't butter all the sides did you?" Cas shook his head, "I uh only buttered two sides and I accidentally put one of the unbuttered sides down on the griddle." 

"Cas, you should've asked for help." Cas slumped down on his bed, "You're right. I'm sorry Dean." Dean sighed, "Its OK. I probably should've helped more." Dean walked over and sat next to Cas, "How about you try again and this time I'll help." Cas smiled, "OK, I suppose I could try again." 

"That's the spirit!" They stood up and walked to the griddle. Cas grabbed the bread and Dean grabbed the butter, "Alright Cas now butter all four sides of the bread." Cas grabbed the plastic knife from Dean and sloppily started buttering the bread. 

"Whoa whoa whoa! What are you doing Cas?" Cas tilted his head in that way that he does when he's confused, "I am buttering the bread." 

"No, Cas not like that. You gotta, ugh, here like this." Dean stepped behind Cas and wrapped his hand around Cas', "It's in the wrist Cas. You gotta be gentle with her." Dean slowly moved their hands, spreading the butter neatly over the bread. Dean suddenly felt really ridiculous and nervous. What was he doing?!?! This was the kind of thing guys did in cheesy romance movies. 

Dean was about to step away when Cas leaned back into Deans chest. Dean tightened his grip on Cas' hands a little bit, "Uh, Cas, what are we doing?" 

"I thought we were making grilled cheese." They finished buttering the bread and placed the sandwich on the griddle. Not having a reason to stay that close to Cas anymore Dean let go of Cas' hand and took a few steps back. 

"You don't have to stay so far away from me Dean." Dean blushed, "Cas, I don't know what we're doing here." Cas shrugged, "Its no secret that I find you incredibly attractive Dean." Dean coughed, "Flip your sandwich Cas." Cas turned and flipped the sandwich, "I'm sorry Dean. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Things were so much easier when you hated me." 

"Who said I hated you?" Cas scoffed, "You, Benny, Charlie, basically all your friends at one point or another." Dean looked at his hands, "How did you hear about that?" Cas shrugged, "I was going to make myself friendly and I heard you and your friends talking about me. About how annoying you think I am, how bossy I can be, how I drive you crazy, how you wish you had a different roommate, how much you hate me." 

"Cas, I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have said those things. You really aren't a bad guy. I just needed to get to know you. I might think that you're attractive too." Cas blushed, "Wha- you- are you serious?" Dean nodded, "Yeah, I mean, I always kinda thought that you were cute but after spending the whole day with you. Cas you're not any of those things that I said you were. You're funny, and amazing and ridiculously bad at making grilled cheese but, it's adorable how frustrated you are because you can't make grilled cheese." 

"You think I'm adorable?" Dean coughed, "Yeah well, don't get used to it. Your sandwich is done." Cas put the finished sandwich on a paper plate and handed it to Dean, "Did I do better this time?" Dean looked at the golden brown crust and gooey melted cheese, "Yeah Cas, this looks awesome." 

"You can have it if you want." Dean looked up at Cas and noticed he was blushing, "No way Cas. This is your victory sandwich you eat it." Cas took the sandwich and tentatively took a bite. 

"How is it?" Cas moaned around his bite of sandwich, "This is very good. Would you like a bite?" Dean shook his head, "No." Cas sat down next to Dean, "Can I, can I..." 

"Spit it out Cas." Cas blushed and looked at his hands, "Can I.....kiss you?" Dean leaned towards Cas and cupped his chin in his hand, "Only if I can kiss you back." Cas quickly looked up into Dean's eyes, shocked. Dean rolled his eyes and pressed their lips together. 

Cas sighed and kissed Dean back with equal passion. Dean nibbled on Cas' lower lip which made Cas moan. Suddenly Cas was in Dean's lap, licking his way into Deans mouth. 

Dean groaned and put his hands on Cas' hips, "God Cas you taste so good." 

"So do you Dean." Cas kissed down Dean's jaw, sucking a bruise into Dean's neck. Dean moaned and rolled his hips up into Cas'. Cas gasped and pressed back down on Dean. Dean's fingers found their way underneath Cas' shirt. Cas shuddered at the contact and continued to kiss down Dean's jaw to his collarbone.

"Dean, you have no idea how long I've wanted this." Dean tightened his hold on Cas, "Can't say I've always wanted the same thing Cas." Cas rolled his eyes, "Yeah, that much was obvious." 

"Shut up and kiss me." Cas kissed his way back up to Dean's mouth, while Dean worked on unbuttoning their pants. Neither of them heard the door open.

"Hey Dean? Mom wanted me to bring you this- Oh my God." Cas jumped out of Dean's lap and fell on the floor. Dean looked up at the doorway, irritated as all hell, "Dude, maybe try knocking sometime Sam!" Sam hid his eyes behind his arm, "Yeah, no kidding. When you said you were spending the holiday with your roommate I didn't know you meant that you wanted to stay here so you could have sex!" 

"Sam! Really? Get out!" Sam backed out the doorway, "Maybe you should bring him home with you?" 

"Shut up Sam!" Dean stood up and helped Cas up, "Sorry Cas, I didn't know my mom would send my brother all the way here just to give me food." 

"Its alright Dean. Perhaps we could pack quickly and go to your parents for the holiday? I think they would enjoy that." Dean nodded, "Yeah, you're right. Hey Sammy! Cas and I will meet you outside alright?" 

"Just make it quick!" Dean glared at the door, "Just wait outside!" Cas smiled and gave Dean a quick kiss, "Hey at least now I can impress your family." 

"How so?" 

"I can make them grilled cheese."

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic the Winchesters only live like half an hour away from the college that Dean and Cas go to.


End file.
